


Musically Endearing

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-12
Updated: 2006-12-12
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily and James with a flute, a guitar, and an empty meadow. One-shot.





	Musically Endearing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

 A/N: Just a One-shot that I had planned for Scrivenshaft, but alas, missed the deadline xD

Musically Endearing

"James," Lily said bluntly, "Will this make me want to strangle you?"

She was holding a rather dilapidated flute with one hand, and the other placed firmly on her hip. James turned back towards her with a grin, "I certainly hope not."

They were standing in a lush field, with daisies and wild flowers sprouting in small patches, but what caught Lily's eye was the fallen tree trunk laying towards the middle of the field and the blatant absence of any others surrounding it. She figures, with the way seeds are supposed to distribute in nature, there ought to be a large forest here, instead of a calm meadow. James catches her pensive look and asks, "What?"

"Why is there only one tree trunk here?" 

"...Because only one was grown?" James answered tentatively.

"That's not how it works! Scientifically, there should be a whole forest, considering that tree seeds are relatively small and when they would come off of the flower, they would spread in a pack, thus creating a forest, do you see?" She explained, exasperated. 

A slow smile spread across James' face, "You over-think things, did you know?" 

Lily huffed and walked over toward the tree trunk. She looked down at it and stared at her shadow. She could see the flyaway hairs coming from her head and automatically reached up to smooth it down, but James caught her hand. 

"Leave it."

He came and stood next to her and she could see the outline of his old guitar and his hair standing straight up in the wind. She turned to face him. 

"So is there a reason that you dragged out all the way out here, _away from my books_ , and shoved an old flute at me?" 

"You play, no?" He asked, and she nodded. He thrust a book of yellowed sheet music at her and transfigured a nearby rock into a music stand. 

"There's your reason." 

"James, I haven't played the flute in over...," She counted the years silently in her head, "Seven years!" She said triumphantly. 

He waved the guitar in my face, "Ten." 

Lily groaned and lifted the flute to her face. She started running slow scales, each note measured and separated. After getting her fingers back, she looked at the sheet music. "Bach?" She questioned, "For guitar?" 

"Yes. And you're going to play with me." 

"You don't have to be so _bossy_ ," She huffed, and lifted the flute again. _Now, what was the fingering for A flat again?,_ She thought, tapping the flute lightly on her head.

"I'm not bossy!" James interjected, "I'm _insistent_." He waved his guitar as if illustrating his point. 

"And _I_ should be studying," she said, mimicking him by waving her flute a bit. 

"That made absolutely no sense." 

"It did too!" Lily insisted, lightly whacking him of the back of the head. 

They sat in silence for a moment before James struck a chord. "Ready?" he asked. Lily rolled her eyes, but nodded. 

They began playing, slowly and awkwardly, but playing nonetheless. 

Until Lily burst into hysterical laughter in the middle of a trill. 

James looked somewhat annoyed, as he had actually been doing quite well, but mostly intrigued. 

"Is there a reason you've decided to ruin that absolutely brilliant piece of work?" he asked.

Lily placed the flute on the ground and braced her hands on her knees, gasping for air through her giggles. "We are," giggle, "in a field on the outskitrs," giggle, "Of the Hogwarts grounds," giggle, "Playing _Bach_ ," she gasped, before plopping down on the ground and laughing, clutching at her stomach.

James looked at her with an expression mixed between incredulity and fondness, and sat next to her.

"Correction," he stated with a grin, "We are in a field that denies the laws of biology, on the outskirts of the Hogwarts grounds playing Bach _badly._ "

"Which makes it much more acceptable," Lily said agreeably.

"Definitely." 


End file.
